Draco's Assignment
by DweebHeart
Summary: Death Eater Draco Malfoy is given an assignment by the Dark Lord to torture and hide a hostage from the Order. When he finds out who it is, he's conflicted about how to handle things. This story is post-Hogwarts with some changes on how the war progressed. Draco & Hermione pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy had a look of sheer accomplishment on his face. The Death Eaters had gotten word that a key member of the Order had been captured. _This one's mine _Draco thought triumphantly. He had been rising in the ranks of the Death Eaters and was now considered one of the Dark Lord's closest. After his father's Ministry mistake and consequent Azkaban imprisonment, Draco had had to work hard to recover the Malfoy name. His mother had gone on an indefinite vacation to her cousin's in Romania to try to put space between herself and any more of the Dark Lord's influence. Draco still wrote to her weekly to see how she was doing, but had the nagging feeling that she only wrote to him to make sure that he was still alive.

There was a knock at the door and a servant of his entered. "Did I get the job?" Draco asked, expectant but also ready for disappointment. The old decrepit lady smiled and nodded her head. Draco slammed his fist on the table in satisfaction. "Yes!" He exhaled all the built up anxiety surrounding the situation. Draco was ready to take on this assignment. "The message says that the captive will be here within the next few minutes. They'll be using the parlor fireplace." Draco nodded and gave a wave of his hand as dismissal towards the servant.

Draco stood up and headed out towards the parlor that the servant had indicated. Already waiting there was an elegant looking gray owl waiting on the open windowsill. Clutched in the owl's beak was a black letter with a red seal that had a snake imprint. Draco took the letter from the owl and reached his hand out to feel the soft feathers on his nape. The owl looked at him with his wide, questioning eyes before stretching his wings to take off.

Draco broke the seal and was met with the untidy scrawl of the Dark Lord's.

_Malfoy,_

_I gave you this assignment for two reasons_

_1.__I see it fit that you should be given more responsibility. _

_2.__The unfortunate girl was a student in your year, and you might know her weaknesses._

The note was short and to the point. Draco pulled out his want and muttered "incendio," watching the end of the letter catch fire. He let the ashes fall to the ground.

_Who could it be? _Draco thought, searching his mind for faces that he once knew. He wasn't sure exactly how many people had joined the order after graduating. Draco remembered that school had hung on even after Dumbledore had died. It was a shadow of what it was, but it still ran under democracy of teachers that equally represented both sides of the war. Heat was felt on Draco's right side as he turned to face the visitors in the fireplace. There were two backs that were struggling with someone in front of them. The girl was kicking and fighting tooth and nail to try to release herself. One of the Death Eaters became impatient and pulled out his wand. He said something that Draco didn't catch and the girl instantly stopped struggling and fell onto the floor. When both of the men turned towards Draco and moved out of the way, he couldn't help his face distorting into utter shock. Lying sprawled on the ground was Hermione Granger, her long, brown hair sprawled over his parlor floor.


	2. Chapter 2

The Death Eaters seemed to be nervous around Draco, and quickly left after muttering something while they slightly bowed. After the whoosh of the fire, the huge parlor was silent. Draco looked around, as if someone was watching going to catch him just staring at the unconscious girl on the floor. When he cleared himself from his paranoid thoughts, he began to slowly circle Hermione. Draco hadn't seen her since 6th year, when Dumbledore was killed and the war officially began. He was inducted into the Death Eaters and there was no more need for school. Later, he had learned that the trio hadn't returned either. What they were doing and where they were was unknown to the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Draco was now 22. The battle had waged on underneath daily life, and had turned into a new sort of norm. People didn't walk alone at night by themselves, and the obituary pages were doubled in size. But both sides has unsuccessfully made any major headway towards victory.

The Hermione Granger in front of him was no longer a girl, but a woman. Draco's eyes brushed over her body. His fingers unconsciously went towards his neck and loosened his necktie. Draco chastised himself for his raised body temperature and quickened breath. _She's a mudblood! And his victim to torture for information. _He reminded himself. Her womanly figure and slightly parted lips made those thoughts fuddled in his mind. Draco took a deep breath and collected himself as much as he could. He needed to tie her up before she awoke. Hermione had been giving those two Death Eaters enough of a struggle, and Draco wasn't sure how he would manage in his current state if she awoke. Draco grabbed an ornate chair from the dining table and placed it in the center of the room. He used his wand to magic some strong rope to bind. Draco looked Hermione up and down once again and knew that he could easily pick up her small frame. He also knew he could have just as easily used magic to levitate her body. But his fingers twitched at the thought of feeling her in his arms. _What is wrong with me?_ He thought. _I'm thinking and acting like an animal._ Then trying to rationalize his thoughts _I just want to feel her this once to see if her mudblood skin burns mine. _He knew it was a lie, but had to tell himself that as he crouched beside her. Her breathing was even as lifted her up. Brown hair brushed against his cheek and he caught a floral scent wafting from her locks.

Draco placed Hermione in the chair sitting up and went to grab the ropes. He decided against his urges to tie her up manually and used his wand this time. Draco felt a twinge of pity as he saw the unconscious and fragile Hermione Granger tied up. _What to do now? _He asked himself with hesitation. _How I am I going to torture someone so…beautiful?_ There, he had admitted it to himself at last but felt a wave of shame slop over him. He couldn't go soft now. Being a Death Eater meant striking fear in others and using your superior power over the weak. Just an hour ago he had been elated at this opportunity and now… now he didn't know how or even if he could do the assignment.

Draco turned away from Hermione's soft figure, trying to clear his head. But just as he started to walk away, a stirring noise came from behind him. He froze up as he slowly turned to Hermione, her eyes fluttering. A groan escaped through her pink lips that vibrated through Draco's body. Draco inadvertently bit down as he watched Hermione's tongue lazily lick her dry lips. She finally came to and realized that she was tied up tightly against her will. Hermione started pulling at her restraints before looking up wildly to see where she was. Draco met her panicked gaze with a practiced apathetic look. "Malfoy!" She gasped sounding surprised, before realization dawned on her that he was to be her torturer. Hermione's eyes became steely as she stopped struggling and icily said "You aren't getting any information out of me."

Draco's eyes narrowed as Hermione's words sunk in. His teeth grinded against one another as he decided how he was going to proceed. There were certain times in Draco's life where he had been met with moral dilemmas so huge that he just couldn't face them head on. A time before that stood out was when he was given the task to kill Dumbledore in his sixth year. He had plotted and planned and done everything he could to prepare himself, but when the time came, he had been unable to finish it. The feeling that was creeping up his neck now was the same. Even though she was a mudblood and his victim, she was a familiar face that he could not just detach himself from and easily hurt. He also hated the nagging emotion that wanted to know who Hermione Granger was now and what he life had been since he had last seen her. Being a Death Eater had been isolating work that kept her from keeping up with anyone from his past. It was stupid, but he wanted company.

Rising in the ranks had been all he needed when was alone and there was nothing else. It was weird, but even someone like Hermione Granger made him realize that there were things in life other than status and cruelty. There was friendship, laughter, love. He hadn't had any of those these past years.

Hermione's spit landed square between Draco's eyes as he was brought out of his thinking. "Ugh!" He exclaimed and wiped her the spit from his face with his sleeve.

Then again, he was a Malfoy, and he was just hitting his stride towards greatness.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're going to regret that, Granger," Draco threatened in a low sneer. He raised his wand and saw Hermione flinch. His wand lowered slightly before the spitting incident burned brightly in his mind again. Draco had practiced occlumency to prepare himself for getting information. "Legillimens!" Draco shouted, his wand pointing dangerously at Hermione. He was lucky, he caught her off guard and she was shaken from being captured. She was weak and her mind was open and racing. Draco saw rushes of her life pass by as he tried to make sense of the disorienting scenes. _Hermione was casting a cloaking spell on Ron, Harry, and herself as they ran through an unknown forest towards a small shack shrouded by trees. Ron and her alone in the shack while Harry was out and the tension as they stared at one another. The trio running from Death Eaters as the hurled curses and jinxes behind their shoulders. Ron hiking up Hermione's dress as she buries his face in his neck to stifle her moans. Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking through the fireplace to the Weasley's. Hermione showing the boys different locations on a map that are marked with stars._

Draco was finally pushed out of Hermione's mind. She looked at him with a mixture of shame and anger, tears in her eyes. "Fuck you, Malfoy," Hermione said, her voice dripping with hate. Draco took a moment to sort through all the images he had seen to try and make sense of them. Thinking about Weasley's grimy hands on Hermione made Draco's fingers curl into fists. But at the same time the resounding sounds of her moans made him stiff.

_Focus, Draco _he told himself as he tried to remember any clues that would help the Dark Lord. _The map! It must have been locations for the order to use. _"What was that map of? Places with weapons? Order meeting spots? Key member's houses?" Hermione stared at him with hatred until she moved her head to the right. "Oh, I see. You're going to pretend I'm not here. Fine, there's other ways of making you talk." Just when Draco was raising his wand, he remembered the flash of Ron and Hermione, and couldn't stop himself from sneering "Weasley, eh?" Hermione's head shook like she couldn't believe that Draco was going in this direction. Her lip started to tremble and her eyes overflowed. "It's nothing anymore." She whispered, defeated.

As glad as he was to hear her say that, he also felt disgusted at himself for reducing her to this. Hermione's head fell and her shoulders shook. Draco saw tears fall onto her bare knees, below her skirt. He watched their progress as they slid down her thigh and wrap around her calves. His feet started moving automatically towards Hermione. As his shadow fell across Hermione, she ceased shaking with silent sobs. Her brown mop of hair rustled as she turned upwards to look into Draco's eyes. The floral scent infiltrated his nostrils again, and he breathed it in deeply. Their eyes met, and Hermione's amber irises were searching Draco's blue and gray orbs.

Draco put down his walls and let her get a glimpse of how he was really feeling. His want for her burned through his gaze. Fingers twitching, he reached out to cup her chin. Her lips were plump and pouty from crying, and he wanted so badly taste them. Hermione's lips quivered as Draco leaned down to press a small kiss against her lips. Her mouth was sweet and salty from the tears. His fingers ran through her soft hair and stopped to cradle her head. Draco's tongue slipped into Hermione's mouth to meet hers. He was getting so hard thinking about could come next when-_crunch. "_FUCK!" You've got to be bloody kidding me." Draco yelled with a bit of a lisp. Hermione had purposefully bitten his tongue. _The little bitch looked so pleased with herself._ He remembered seeing that kind of look when she had answered questions correctly in class.

Draco stalked over to her and roughly grabbed the middle of her button down shirt in his fist. "Don't forget who has the power here, Granger." He had wiped that stupid look off her face. Draco's fingers went to the first button on her shirt and stared her squarely in the face. He slowly undid one button and heard her whimper. His cock twitched. He acted like he was about to do another, but Draco instead pushed her away roughly against the chair and stalked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione tried to catch her breath as her chest rapidly rose and fell. _What…What was he playing at?_ _Was he actually going to take advantage of me or was he just using it to scare me?_ Hermione would like to think that he was just using it to scare her, but she had no idea what kind of man Malfoy had turned into since she last saw him. And he _had_ really grown up since she last saw him. When she first saw him, she was groggy and thought she was in a dream. The handsome man with gorgeous blue eyes was noticing her for some reason. She was in for a sour shock when she recognized the bone structure of Draco's jaw and face. Draco Malfoy was now her tormentor and in control of her life.

She couldn't believe she had gotten captured. Hermione was always the smart one, but she had been stupid and hasty in this particular case. Harry and Ron had been at a different safe house when Hermione had gotten word that they were in trouble. The Order had been using the magic coins that Hermione had invented in their 5th year when they had been in Dumbledore's Army. If the coin went green, that had meant that that certain member had reached their location without problems, and the house was also safe. If there was trouble, the coin was burned in their pockets and turned red. That day, Hermione's coin had turned red. Usually, that would mean that the other members were to stay away from that spot and wait for further instructions to see if there was any hope of saving the safe house. Harry's boldness had rubbed off on Hermione and instead of following the rules like she usually did, she had let her fear for her friends take hold of her and immediately apparated to the spot Harry and Ron were at. Two Death Eaters were there waiting for Hermione was a slimy grin on their face. Hermione could kick herself for falling for the trap and for giving away the Order's key form of communication.

She exhaled a shaky breath and licked her lips. Hermione still felt and tasted Draco on her mouth. He tasted minty and refreshing. His lips were a bit cold, but soft. Everything about him reminded her of winter. She had wanted him to kiss her, and but had come to her senses halfway through. He was her enemy. Malfoy could easily be trying to get her guard down or pretend to like her to gain her trust. Hermione refused to be made into a fool again. She had let her feelings for Ron get in the way of logic and sense, and she wasn't going to let that happen again. A good looking man is not worth putting aside common sense.

Draco paced back and forth in his room with his mind racing. It was becoming clear to him now. Hermione Granger was the enemy. No matter how pretty she was, he had an assignment to do. Believing that the both of them might form any kind of relationship was preposterous. And if he wanted to have her any way he wanted, then he would and could. That was the point of having someone to torture, right? Having someone to do whatever you wanted and making them tell you whatever you wanted. Draco smiled cruelly and thoughtthat this was better anyways. He was in complete control.

A stiff feeling reminded him of his current dilemma. His blue eyes gazed down to see his cock straining against his pants. Draco was so riled up from the mixture of sexual tension and anger between him and Hermione. He savored the thought that he could stalk back there and finish what he had started. Putting Hermione under the imperius curse would be only too easy. Making her his little pet brought his famous smirk to his face. But no, he wanted to have her willing. On her knees, begging for him to touch her. That's what would be most satisfying, and that's the way he would get her to give him information, and be submissive.

Draco dazedly unclasped his trousers and let them slide to the floor. His boxers were next, and soon laid in a crumpled heap on top of his pants. Draco bit his lip while he gripped his swollen erection in his hand. His back pressed against the cold wall, causing a delicious shiver to run up his spine. His chin went into the air as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

_Hermione was still strapped to the chair, but she was squirming in the most erotic way. Her eyes were hooded as she stared at him wantonly. "Draco," she purred. His hands were slowly unbuttoning her blouse with a calculated speed. The shirt was pushed aside to reveal her black, silk bra. Her full breasts were suddenly covered with his hands, squeezing over the material. A groan escaped her lips that vibrated through Draco's body. He unclasped the bra from the middle and pushed the cups to either side. Her pink, plump nipples waited expectantly for his touch. He grazed his thumb against one to tease her and watch the peak become stiff. Hermione stuck her chest out to try and bring it closer to his touch and urge him on. He chuckled and brought his fingers back to lightly squeeze and play with her nipples. Her head rolled back as she savored his touch. His mouth engulfed her nipple, sucking and using his tongue to swirl and prod. A sharp intake of breath was heard above him and he switched to the other breast to hungrily suck. His arm snaked down to run them slowly up and down Hermione's legs while he continued to tease her with his mouth. Draco saw her fingers twitching as she tried to free her hands to touch him. "Uh uh, Granger. You've been a bad girl, and we have to keep you tied up." Hermione made a pouty noise that made him smile against her breast. He moved away and watched her face as his palm slid higher up her leg, inching into her skirt. Hermione went stiff and held her breath as his fingertips grazed her panties. Draco used his index finger to rub up and down, going down between her lips, and then up to her clit. Hermione shuddered and let out a low moan. Her hips bucked to press herself firmer to his touch. _

Draco was so close, his fingers were working at a much faster speed as he brought himself closer and closer to his own climax.

_Draco pushed past her underwear and let his fingers continue the same motions on bare skin now. His icy eyes looked up at her and watched as she clenched the chair with her hands and met his eyes. "Say please," Draco said tauntingly. Hermione looked away determined and tried not to moan at what his fingers were doing. He upped the speed and concentrated only on her sensitive bud. Hermione moaned despite herself and Draco could see she was fighting so hard not to give in. Draco leaned his head down to engulf one of her nipples again and flicked his tongue over the peak. "Please," Hermione said in a small voice. "Please what?" Draco said, baring his teeth with a smile. "Please fuck me." Draco shoved his fingers into her hot slit and Hermione moaned so loudly. She was already so close from his teasing. He upped his pace and sucked on her neck, marking her. Her moans got louder and shorter as he felt her walls tightening around him. Draco watched her as she came, looking ethereal and satisfied. _

His hot seed fell over his palm as Draco came, his cock throbbing and a loud groan escaping from his lips. Catching his breath, he kept thinking about the fantasy he had concocted in his mind.

"Yes, I really do like the thought of Granger being in my control."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the support and follows. I would really love to hear from you though, and if you like where it's going. Thanks again for reading and enjoy =)**

**Chapter 5**

Hermione was startled by a cheerful looking Draco who strolled back into the parlor with a shining silver platter on his arm. She had been asleep for what felt like at least a couple of hours. She couldn't help but notice Draco's strong arms in the position they were in. The fine blonde hairs on his arm looked so soft.

"I thought you might be hungry," he said congenially, and used his wand to magic a small table to set the tray upon. Delicate looking peanut butter and jelly sandwiches were arranged in a beautiful pattern. "It's going to be kind of hard to eat those without the use of my hands," Hermione growled. She was sticking to her guns and not going to fall for his fake nice guy persona. "That's why I'm going to feed them to you," Draco said steadily. Hermione's mouth contorted into a look of disgust with her upper lip raising on one side and crinkling. Draco's laugh rang through the parlor as he said "I'm just kidding, Granger." With a flick of his wand, the bindings around Hermione fell away. She stood stiffly for a few seconds, believing that this was a trick. "You're not just going to let me roam around free." "Correct," Draco replied. "I'm going to be putting the ropes back on you soon enough. For right now though, you can stretch your arms. Come eat."

Hermione stood up slowly, getting accustomed to having the use of her legs again. She rolled her neck and her shoulders before straightening herself out. Draco was watching her like a hawk. At the first sign of her running, he would have to shut her down. Hermione slowly made her way over to where Draco was sitting with the sandwiches, and situated herself on the other side of him. "Go ahead, eat," Draco said once again, reaching out for one himself to show her they weren't poisoned. Hermione's delicate arm hovered over the sandwiches, picking one right next to the one Draco had chosen to be extra sure that there wasn't anything tricky going on. Draco smirked before biting into his sandwich.

"What are you going to do with me?" Hermione's wavering voice asked. Draco's chewing slowed down as he contemplated what he was going to tell her. _Would telling her the truth scare her into submission faster or just make her more defiant and unruly? Or should I straight out lie to placate her? _Draco decided to tell her a version of the truth- one that wouldn't tell her everything. "I need information, Granger," he began, his icy eyes penetrating. "The Order has been elusive, and I'm sure your brains have been a big contribution to keeping them that way." Hermione processed the compliment and wasn't sure how to take it until- "But now you've landed in the wrong hands." Draco emphasized this part by putting his hands together and folding them on the table. "There are several ways that I can get information from you, Granger. Most of them involve situations that are not going to be very fun for you. I can perform occlumency on you, where I will get the information I need along with seeing things you probably don't want me to see. I can make you drink veritaserum, once again getting any information about the Order and about other more private things. I can torture you with the cruciatus curse until you tell me information. I can put the imperious curse on you and have you show me where all your friends are." Hermione's jaw went slack as she stared at Draco across the table. He wasn't bluffing. Draco saw her hands slightly shake before she folded them out of sight onto her lap. She was speechless. Blue eyes stared at her squarely, picking up every reaction. "Or, you can comply and simply tell me all the information I need without all that mess." Draco looked quite smug, and his cockiness further scared Hermione. She tried to put on a show that she wasn't bothered by what he said. "Why would I tell you anything?" Draco knew he had to play this carefully. He needed to be domineering, but also honest and charming. The creak of the chair echoed throughout the hall as he stood up and walked slowly over to stand facing towards Hermione. His arm slides in front of her as he positions his palm to keep him steady while he stands and leans to face her. "Because we could make such a good team," Draco says softly as he reaches out with his other hand to stroke her curls. Hermione is unnerved by his words and stares at him without answering. "I think we could have a friendship that is mutually beneficial. You could give me something I want, and I could give you something you want."

Hermione was confused because she didn't actually think he was going where he seemed to be going. Couldn't be. "So you want my information, but what do you have that I would want?" Draco adjusted his body so that Hermione could feel his breathing right against her ear. "Pleasure." He spoke the word slowly and deliciously as he set his hand on her thigh. Hermione knew she could try to knee him in the balls and run, but a sinking feeling started to overcome her. _He would just catch me. And torture me. Or force himself on me. _She tried to stay strong, but his presence was so…overpowering. _He's going to get what he wants. One way or another._

Draco felt her thigh grow goose bumps under his fingers and stroked her, making them more prominent. He knew she was speechless and trying to separate thoughts from feelings. "I can do things to you that Weasel hasn't even dreamt of." His hand went higher and pressed against the inside of her thigh, pushing her legs apart slightly. A sharp intake of breath was heard, and Draco could feel her rapid heartbeat under the throbbing veins in thighs. "W-Why would you even think of doing things like that to me, a-a mudblood?" Hermione throatily whispered, for that was all she could muster. Draco bit her ear lightly and licked the peak. Her back straightened with the stimuli and he saw her hands were clenching the chair sides.

A shiver shot through Draco when he remembered that she wasn't tied up, wasn't running, and not really resisting. He pulled away to meet her eyes that had darkened with headiness. "I'm not going to pretend that these past few years haven't done wonders for the Gryffindor Princess. Since laying eyes on you, I've been stunned by how beautiful and…delectable you look." Draco's cold finger traced her chin while he spoke. "I know I am quite arrogant, but I think you like what time has done with me as well. And of course there's that important matter that I'm quite-" He reached behind Hermione's back and easily undid her bra without removing her shirt- "practiced."

Hermione felt her bra fall slightly and her breasts bounce freely. She knew she should feel scared and worried for her life right now, but she felt _worshiped._ Draco Malfoy might be evil, but Godric he was beautiful. Hermione knew that she had outgrown her gawky years and was quite happy with where her looks were headed, but she hadn't had someone else confirm it so intensely. She knew Ron thought she was pretty, but he didn't say it as much as she would have liked to hear. And nothing like _this. _"To tell you the truth, I want nothing more than to hear you moan and know that I'm the cause." If Hermione had been standing, she would have collapsed. Her knees would have given out. She knew she was lucky that she was seated.

Draco leaned down and his mouth was level with her ear again. "I promise I'll be gentle. And I also promise that you will love every minute of it." Draco couldn't stand it anymore and found her voluptuous lips. He couldn't help but smirk against her when she kissed back fiercely. Feeling the smirk brought Hermione back to reality and she pushed away. "No, no. I can't. I don't even like you. I'm part of the Order, and you are not going to get any information out of me. Don't you understand? Those are my friends. My best friends. People's lives are on the line, Malfoy. This isn't just some sex game." Draco studied her carefully and thought about her words before replying. "I think you've overlooked something, Granger. You are captured. As a key member of the Order, no matter what, you aren't going to be free again. You have no wand. No way to fight back. It's better to make yourself useful or else they will dispose of you." Draco softened his voice, "we might as well have some fun while we're at it."

The truth of his words sunk in, and Hermione's eyes welled up. She was so torn. On one end she felt awful, and couldn't come to terms with the fact that she might never see anyone from the Order ever again. Her information could also very well kill some of them. But she was captured, and they would get the information out of her one way or the other. In a way, she was lucky that she got stuck with Draco; a fellow schoolmate who couldn't help but see her as a person and not just some hostage. He was trying to keep her alive and get the information in a way that was least harmful to her. This was so fucked up. And she knew it. But they would both play their parts in the way they had to.

Hermione finally looked up into Draco's eyes, and he could see some sort of resolve. "So how do we do this? Am I supposed to tell you information between moans or while I'm giving you a blowjob?" She knew her language was blunt, but she was still trying to separate feeling from emotion. Her warmth was on fire and she wanted him to take her and continue to worship her body. But she also knew that the whole situation was wrong, and her carnal weakness was putting others in danger. "As great as that sounds, I had something different in mind. I thought that you could tell me information, bit by bit, and I will pleasure you in a way I deem equal to what you tell me." Hermione nodded slowly as she tried to calm her voice before saying "I need to think about it." Draco also nodded back in understanding. "Just so you know, I'll play dirty to get what I want." Draco grinned cockily and bowed in a mock show of courtesy before walking out of the parlor.

**I'll try to have one up weekly. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Hope you like this juicy installment. Thank you all for the follows and favorites. I would love to see some reviews as well to know what you guys think. I made this one nice and long =) **

**Chapter 6**

Draco's fist was raised in triumph. It was all working out so well. She was in his clutches and right where he wanted her. He had thoughts swirling around his head of ways to tease her and put her in situations that there was no way she could refuse. Draco licked his lips and leaned against the wall. An owl tapped the window next to him and startled him from his thoughts. Draco opened the window to let the familiar gray owl inside. He noticed the owl had a parcel this time instead of just a scroll. The owl hooted shrilly, as if impatient for Draco to take the parcel. "Alright, alright. Calm down." His fingers grasped the parcel as the gray owl shot off again. After closing the window, Draco slowly opened the parcel, unsure of what it could possibly be. Draco gasped as he took in the beautifully carved wood. "Hermione's wand," he whispered to himself. Taking it in his wand hand, he could feel the magic pulsating beneath his enclosed fingers. Hermione's floral scent emanated up from the wand and he inhaled deeply. The scroll that came with the wand simply said "_Do with it what you will."_

A crash was heard from the parlor and Draco cursed loudly as he stormed towards it. He had stupidly left her there without binding her again. The sight that met Draco as the parlor doors swung open infuriated him. Hermione had used the chair she was sitting on to break open one of the huge windows. She had a leg out, but was trying to figure out how to maneuver the rest of her body around the broken glass. With an enraged wave of his wand, Hermione was thrown across the room and away from the window. Another wave quickly fixed the window and set the chair back under the table. Hermione's avid eyes watched Draco as he menacingly came towards her. "Don't you ever try to run away again." He whispered threateningly. "Crucio!" Hermione's back arched and a scream was instantly ushered out of her mouth. Pain beyond pain was felt as she fell into the black waves. The only thing she could make out was a high pitched wail that was echoing everywhere. Suddenly the twisting licks of pain lifted and she saw two deep pools of blue. A guttural sound came out of her mouth. She wasn't able to form words yet. Draco let out a deep sigh that wasn't unkind, and reached down to lift her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and lightly said "You can't do that, Hermione." The last thing Hermione thought before she passed out was: _Did he call me Hermione?_

Hermione awoke in a dimly lit room, feeling a bit fuzzy. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she saw a figure a little ways away from her. Draco's head peeped over the chair, and she saw grasped in his hand was a beautiful book that he was intently reading. She could only make out a bit of his profile, but mostly just saw the back of his blonde head. He tousled his hair and let out a low sigh that was almost inaudible. Suddenly he tensed up slightly and turned his head. Winter eyes met Hermione's as he looked at her in…concern? _Couldn't be_,Hermione thought. The thud of the book closing was heard and the scraping of the chair as Draco rose. He had no shirt on, and Hermione's eyes couldn't help raking over his lean and toned body. Skinny, but just the right amount of definition. Draco smirked as Hermione met his eyes, realizing she had been roaming over his body with her eyes a fraction too long. His bare skin reminded Hermione about her body, and she suddenly looked down, relieved that she was still wearing the same clothes she was brought here in. "I didn't peak," he said playfully. She slightly blushed.

Suddenly Hermione remembered why she had been unconscious in the first place. "Malfoy, how dare you use an unforgiveable curse on me, I-" Draco was suddenly on top of her and covering her screaming mouth with his hand. "You were being a bad girl." Draco reminded her. "I tried being civil and letting you pick the method that would be used to the extract the information. But you disobeyed and disregarded what I said, so I picked one of them for myself." As Draco said this, his arms snaked down Hermione's until he gripped them and brought them above her head. "Malfoy, what are you-" His lips had found a sensitive spot on her neck and she unintentionally moaned. His chest was radiating heat through her shirt, and she suddenly felt so warm. "I told you I would play dirty, Granger." She felt his lips move against her neck as he trailed down, testing spots between her neck and shoulder. He knew he had found what he was looking for when he heard a low moan escape through her mouth. She was surprised and suddenly wet when she heard him growl in response to her moan. "Make it again," he commanded against her skin. "Make wha- ooohh." She trailed off when he lightly sucked the spot on her neck again.

Draco's hands shifted and he use one hand to secure her wrists while the other went to his pants. Hermione started breathing heavily when she realized he was unzipping his pants and trying to shimmy them off. Somehow he was able to keep his concentration on her while also succeeding at taking them off. Once he had them off, he used that free hand to massage her breasts through her shirt. Hermione's back arched approvingly. Draco felt confident that she would no longer fight him, and let go of her writs. He began to unbutton her shirt ever so slowly. Hermione's eyes now had a better view of his lower half and her breath stopped as she gazed at his hard member straining against his boxers. It was quite sizeable and Hermione inadvertently bit her lower lip.

Something caught her eye as Draco got to the last button. The black symbol against his pale skin burned into her retina as she came to her senses. _The dark mark_ she thought. Her breathing hitched as he looked into her eyes while slowly peeling back her shirt. Draco was taken by surprise because he had forgotten that he had undid her bra, and her breasts were already mostly bare, with the bra barely covering her nipples. The soft, pink flesh looked so inviting. While he was staring at her breasts, Hermione had time to think. _Godric, it's the worshipping thing again. I don't think I can keep my senses much longer when he's showing such blatant want for me. _

"Granger, I do like having you in my bed." Draco purred taking her face in his hands. His pale, pink lips came to meet hers, but she turned away. He met her gaze with heady eyes. "Yes?" he asked, with impatience barely hidden. "I can't do this. You're my torturer. We're enemies. It doesn't seem right in this time of war to be greying the lines." Draco looked at her with his foggy eyes started to clear up.

"There are no rules in war, Granger. Nothing is either right or wrong." He trailed his hand down to her skirt and fingered the top of it. He ran his finger around the top perimeter, teasing her. "You want me, yes?" Hermione was going to say no, but she blurted out "Yes." She was startled by this and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Draco smirked more prominently than she had ever seen him portray. "How bad do you want me?" Draco asked, the tops of his fingers slipping into her skirt and finding her moist underwear. "So bad. Really bad." Her lips moved again of their own volition and Hermione looked at him in horror. He let out a low noise in pleasure at her words before resuming a sly look on his face. "I also decided to slip a bit of veritaserum in your mouth while you were unconscious. Maybe this will remind you not to be a bad girl again." Hermione was shocked and she knew she was in deep shit. He could ask her anything.

Draco smiled broadly, showing his teeth. Hermione started struggling to get up and run, but saw the flash in Draco's eyes and thought better of it. "Good girl. You're learning. Now let's have some fun." He said cheerfully, tracing her lips with his thumb. "Let's start off with some easy questions, although I know it already works." Hermione blushed, remembering what she had said when he asked her if she wanted him. Draco was now sitting between Hermione's open legs, facing her. Keeping somewhat of a distance, but he could easily extend his hand and touch her wherever if he wanted. "What is your favorite color?" "Red," Hermione answered, hoping to all the gods that he was just going to toy with her and not ask any serious questions. "That makes sense, being a Gryffindor. Now where are you ticklish?" Draco asked, trailing his finger around her outline. "My sides," Hermione answered, smiling slightly. "I'll remember that for later," Draco replied smiling, tracing her body with his eyes.

"What is your favorite position?" Hermione's smile fell and she tried as hard as she could to fight the veritaserum. Draco smiled malevolently as he watched her struggle against the potion. "I like it when my partner is behind me, and we're both laying on the bed on our sides. And I also like being on top equally as much." Hermione gasped at her words and turned red. Draco's breath stopped and he couldn't stop himself from lightly rubbing his throbbing cock through his boxers. "Ohhh Granger. You are something else." Hermione watched him toy with himself and she felt her warmth catch on fire. Draco looked irresistible, and it turned her on so much to know that he was looking at her and touching himself.

Draco was having so much fun. He was so hard. But duty called, and he needed to ask her important questions while the veritaserum still worked. "Who is in the Order?" Hermione started thrashing around, but Draco took hold of both of her hands and pinned her legs with his own. "Harry, Ron, myself…All the Weasley's, McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, Neville, Luna, and…Snape." Draco's eyes narrowed. He knew that Snape was being a spy for Voldemort, but was he supposed to be a member of the Order? If he asked Hermione if Snape was spying on Voldemort, she would just say yes because that's what he probably told them.

Hermione was glad he didn't ask her any further about Snape. _I just might have said little enough that it doesn't raise suspicion. _

"What happened with you and Weasley?" Hermione looked at Draco imploringly, but he just replied "I told you this is what would happen if we did things the hard way." Her lips began to open and she knew she was done for. "We were in a relationship. It happened amidst the war, when Ron felt like he wanted me to know how he felt just in case one of us died. I had felt the same way for a while, and we became partners. It was going well for a while. Until certain missions had Harry and I going off alone sometimes. There was nothing but friendship between Harry and me but I think the war just got to Ron. He started accusing me of picking Harry over him and saying weird things like I was spending more time on the Order than us. Which wasn't true. If he would have understood that I was trying to keep us alive so that we could be together, than he would have understood. I started to realize that not only were things with Ron bad at the time, but when they had been good, times were actually just alright. The war made things feel more real than they really were. I saw how Molly and Arthur were with each other, and Lupin and Tonks, and realized that I wanted more than what Ron and I had. So I tried to tell him nicely that the time we had meant a lot, but it wasn't exactly what I was looking for."

The room was silent while a few tears made their way down Hermione's face. Draco reached out with his finger to wipe them away. He was glad that Weasley and Hermione were over. _She wanted something else? I could give her that._ Draco mentally slapped himself for thinking that. She was just a play thing, his victim. _But she's beautiful_. His mind fought against itself with contradicting thoughts until he was brought back to reality.

Hermione was watching him and wondering why he hadn't said anything rude to her about Ron. Why had he asked if he wasn't going to make fun of her? She watched Malfoy have an inward dialogue and wished she knew what it was about. His eyes came back up to meet her furrowed brow.

Draco was going to prove to himself that she was just a bit of fun, someone to be conquered. He reached out his hands to go behind Hermione's shirt and pull away the bra. He felt Hermione tense up as her breasts became exposed to the air and his eyes. They were beautiful. "Now, even though you had no choice whether or not you told me the little bit of information, I'll still hold up our deal because I want to give you a little taste." Draco arranged his body so he was closer to her, but still between her spread legs. He lowered his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth. Draco heard her small intake of breath above his head and swirled his tongue. He gently sucked on that nipple while he used his other hand to lightly pinch the other. Hermione moaned and sank into his touches. She surprised herself and him by putting her fingers through his hair and slightly squeezing, urging him on. Her fingers combing through his hair felt so soothing to Draco. He had never felt someone touch him so tenderly before. The affectionate gesture mixed with the sexual one had him overwhelmed with tactile feeling.

His mouth switched to the opposite pink nipple and Hermione's grip on his head got slightly tighter. Draco suddenly stopped and came up with a sly look on his face. "Do you want me to continue?" _Oh Godric, the veritaserum. _"Yes," Hermione groaned. "Where do you want me to touch you most?" Hermione wriggled, as if trying to shake off the veritaserum, but she knew it was no use. "My pussy," she said in a whisper. "Granger, I didn't know you knew such words," Draco said in mock surprise. "And what do you want me to do to your pussy?" Draco drawled. Hermione felt that the veritaserum was wearing off. And she still felt a strong urge to answer, but her mouth was no longer forcing the words out. Draco cocked his head in confusion, until understanding dawned on him. "Wearing off I see. Damn, I didn't get to have as much fun with you as I thought I would. Another time, perhaps?" He smirked. "However, I still have a few more minutes and I know there are other ways for you to tell me without actually opening your mouth. What do you want me to do to your pussy?" He repeated again. Hermione could fight the urge no longer, and reached out with her hand to touch his cock. Draco hissed at her sudden pleasurable movement. Hermione saw that his eyes were such a deep shade of blue that there were almost black. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not going to fuck you just yet. There are so many other things to do before that." He excluded telling her that he wouldn't fuck her till she begged him to. She would only fight harder against him if she knew that.

Draco took her hand in his and slowly moved her hand up and down his cock against his boxers. He let out a low groan that made Hermione feel hot all over. Draco took her hand and raised it to his lips, giving her a small kiss on her palm. Hermione couldn't help but slightly grin at his gesture. Draco moved suddenly and had one hand on each thigh. "I think we should start here, don't you?" Hermione was so annoyed that her head bobbed slightly as the last effects of the veritaserum wore off. Draco chuckled and brought his fingers to push against her wet panties. He used his thumb to rub up and down her slit, lightly running over her clit. Hermione gasped at the feeling. Draco pulled her underwear aside to reveal her wet slit. Draco was looking at her face and watching her every reaction. He was tempted to pull up her skirt higher and get down and take a look at her warmth. But he thought for now the show up here was better. Hermione's mouth shaped itself into an O as he slowly slid one of his fingers into her entrance. He was so turned on by how wet and tight she was around his finger.

Slowly he slid his finger in and out before slipping in another. Hermione moaned loudly and she lolled her head back in pleasure. Draco took this opportunity to press himself closer to her and bite down on her neck softly. His other hand found its way towards one of Hermione's breasts and squeezed lightly, filling his palm with her soft flesh.

Hermione was in bliss. All thoughts had floated away and shyness was erased. Draco knew his way around a woman's body.

Draco felt exceedingly satisfied when he felt her hips bucking against his fingers. To reward her, he lightly massaged her clit with his thumb while still pumping in and out of her with his fingers. Hermione's moans were filling the room and making Draco go wild. "Say my name," Draco whispered in Hermione's ear before biting it. He upped his pace and Hermione groaned. "Ohh Malfoy," she said, bucking her hips harder against his fingers. He knew she was close. Her fingers moved up his back deliciously and gripped it fiercely, digging her nails in. "No, you naughty girl. My real name." Draco pinched her nipple and twisted it. Hermione's breath was getting erratic and fast. "Dracooo," Hermione moaned loudly, arching her back. Her breasts pressed against Draco's warms chest. She nearly screamed as euphoria rendered her mind blank and all she could do was grip Draco tightly and moan.

Draco watched her slowly recover. Her breasts were rising and falling rapidly and her mouth was slightly parted and slack. She shuddered as he removed his fingers and opened her eyes. Draco brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked them clean while Hermione watched. His eyes slowly closed. "You taste delicious," he said, moving to meet her lips. Hermione tasted herself on his lips and found it strangely attractive.

Draco started getting up from the bed and smiled as he could now fully see Hermione's disheveled hair, perky breasts, and wide spread legs. She looked like a goddess. "You look beautiful." He murmured, as he saw her growing the slightest bit embarrassed at his stare. Draco liked that his words reassured her and made her shyness fall away once again. He leaned over to lightly kiss her on the top of the head. Hermione savored the feeling.

"You will find night gowns and toiletries in the top drawer here." He instructed her. She got up to pull it open and extracted the top night gown. It was a baby doll lingerie set. "Malfoy, are you fucking kidding me." He laughed and raised his shoulders in a 'what did you think?' sort of way. "I like easy access," he drawled. Hermione tried to look annoyed, but she knew she didn't do a very good job. "Okay, okay," Draco gave in and grabbed his wand from the dresser and a shirt and shorts appeared. "Thank you," Hermione said teasingly, checking the shirt and shorts against her to see that they fit. Hermione's eyes suddenly widened as she realized that the shirt and shorts were a deep red, the color that she had told Draco was her favorite. Draco realized that she had noticed this and for one of the first times ever, Hermione saw a small genuine smile.

"I'm locking the door, so don't think there's any way you're slipping out again." Draco warned, resuming his hard exterior. He started to walk out of the room before stopping to wish her a good night. "Goodnight, Draco," Hermione replied. Draco hesitated briefly before closing the door.

**Have a great day! Hope you enjoyed yourself.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hitting a bit of writer's block, but I'll jump back into the swing of things soon enough. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

Hermione stood gazing at the door where Draco had exited. The soft, red fabric was absentmindedly played with while Hermione tried to sort out her feelings. _Well, satisfied comes to mind _she admitted to herself with a small smile. Just thinking of the way Draco touched her made her feel riled up again.

Then the thought flashed through her that she had revealed information about the Order to him. Information that could be used to hurt or kill her friends. Her heart palpitated as she tried to think of all the things he could would out of her soon enough. _Draco's not a bad person though…is he? _Hermione remembered what Harry had told her about the night Dumbledore died, and how he was sure that he wouldn't have done it. _Would he really use this information to hurt other Hogwarts students? What had he done since graduating? Had he killed someone? Was his current position only because of the Malfoy name? _Scores of questions raced through Hermione's mind as she tried to figure out the person Draco was and what that kind of person would do with the information she would give him.

Hermione slipped off what little clothes she had left on and put on the red night pieces that Draco had supplied her. As her own hands glided against her skin, she was aware of the stark contrast to Draco's fervent touches. _I can't get him out of my mind!_ She though, shaking her head to try and get rid of his face burned into her retinas. As she drifted off to sleep, she had finally convinced herself that Draco was a man of unfortunate circumstances, and that he would not use the information she gave him to cause any intentional harm. She did not know if she believed it as much as she wanted it to be true.

"Ohhh," Draco moaned as his seed burst from his swollen member. His heavy breathing filled the room. Hermione's face and naked body filled his thoughts in his post-coital bliss.

He smirked at remembering her tight, warm walls squeezing his fingers. Her breasts rising and falling while her lungs inhaled breath to moan his name. God, he could feel himself getting hard again. Thoughts of her were like fire burning through his synapses to make room for more thoughts of her. He could tell he was getting it bad. There was no way out of this for him.

Draco gave a final nod and said aloud "Ok, I'm going forward with this. I just need to figure out what a way to deal with the repercussions." _How will I deal with it if she rejects me? How will I keep my affection for her away from the dark lord? She'll surely hate me if the information she gives me hurts her friends. How will I still give information to the dark lord that is useful, but not harmful? _

"God dammit!" Draco yelled, throwing his pillow off the bed. "I went in there to prove that this was only sexual, and now look at me!" He absentmindedly ran his hand through his hair to try and think of something. "No, this is too much trouble. I could put my life and hers in danger. It's only a job. Just a job. I can do that." And after everything he had just said, he resigned, feeling that that was the easiest course of action to take. The other left way too many variables that were out of his hands.

Hermione awoke the next morning in an unfamiliar place, wearing unfamiliar clothes. It took her a minute to realize where she was and remember the nightgown Draco had given her. She had actually slept very well, for being a captive.

A tingle ran down her spine as she remembered last night's festivities with Draco. His dark eyes raking over her body as he touched every part of her he could. She hated to admit to herself that she wanted it again. _But I would never trade secrets for pleasure…would I? _Draco had show her that he was going to get the information one way or another. _I have to get out of here._ _Or figure out something. Would Draco know if I was lying about certain things? It would certainly take a while for the information to come back to Voldemort that it was faulty. But then…Draco would get hurt. _

Hermione didn't want that. No one deserved to be tortured by Voldemort. And she also had a hard time thinking of an actual plan to escape. Did she really want to escape? A small part of her wanted to stay here in Malfoy Manor with Draco. It was fucked up, but it was true.

A small knock startled her from her thoughts. "Come in," she said with a composed voice. A shirtless Draco walked in looking at her inquiringly. He was looking for any feelings of shame or regret or hatred Hermione might be feeling this morning. To his surprise, he saw a warm smile playing on her lips, and she patted the spot beside her on the bed.

He was glad to see that the pajamas fit her well. She looked beautiful and so vulnerable in them. If someone had told him that he was ever going to be sitting in a bed with Hermione Granger wearing pajamas, he would have told them to check themselves into St. Mungos.

Draco and Hermione didn't know that both were fighting with themselves in their heads to just tell the other the truth about how they were feeling, and maybe they could figure something out for the two of them to stay safe. Both decided that it was too soon to truly know if the adoration they were feeling for the other person was true or even worth risking one another's lives. Draco placed his hand on Hermione's thigh and said "Breakfast's ready," with a smile that looked slightly sad to Hermione. She couldn't understand why he might be feeling unhappy at all, so decided to dismiss it. "Great, I'm starving," Hermione said cheerily, trying to soften him up. Draco's hand found hers as he led her out of the door.

"One more thing," he said deviously, before Hermione felt cold around her right wrist and heard a clicking sound. She was horrified when she looked down and saw handcuffs wrapped around her wrist, and one of Draco's. "I'm not taking any chances of you running away again. And plus, it's quite kinky." Draco flashed a grin that infuriated Hermione. "You're irresistible when you're mad," He said, kissing her quickly on the mouth and pulling her enraged form along to the dining room.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the small delay, I was away in vacation and didn't have time to write. I hope this chapter and the following one makes up for it ;)

**Chapter 8**

"Draco, take these things off of me!" Hermione screamed, using her free hand to try and pull the cuff off the other. It was no use, the handcuff was not going to come off. "How do you even have these? Handcuffs are muggle things," Hermione asked Draco. "I saw them in muggle crime shows I've watched," Draco responded, opening the doors to the dining room.

Hermione couldn't help being blown away by the lavishness of everything she had seen so far in Malfoy Manor. Everything was immaculate and furnished for kings. As dentists, Hermione's parents definitely weren't poor, but she had never been inside someone's house who was this wealthy. She couldn't stop herself from asking Draco the thoughts that were running through her mind. "Draco…is this all yours?" Draco's blue-gray eyes turned towards her in a contemplative way. "Yes…I suppose it is. Mother doesn't seem to be coming back any time soon and Father is sentenced to life in Azkaban. The Dark Lord doesn't seem to think my father is worth the effort it would take to break him out." Draco's voice was steady, but it took on a hint of sadness.

It was the first time Draco had revealed anything to Hermione about his life as it was now. The few sentences he said had so many layers to them. The way he said it made the thoughts sound like something he had been trying to forget. He sounded lonely. How could he not in a house this big all by himself? Draco had also mentioned 'the Dark Lord,' which sounded like he had some sort of respect for him. However, it could be out of fear.

The table that was in the dining room was huge. Draco flicked his wand and it shrank to fit two people. It looked a bit silly to have that small of a table in a huge dining room, but it was more practical. A house elf timidly came out of the room which must have been the kitchen and over to Draco and Hermione. Although the house elf saw the handcuffs on both of their arms, she did a good job of steeling her face against any reaction besides a small widening of the eyes. "Good morning Master Draco, what would you like for breakfast?" The elf seemed shy, but not scared of Draco, which Hermione was very happy about. "I would love some strawberries, pancakes, and eggs. What about you, Hermione?" Draco asked, turning to her. "Uhm, I'll have the same, please," Hermione responded, not wanting the house elf to have to do any extra work, or even any at all. Although S.P.E.W had been short lived, she had never stopped hoping for house elf liberation.

Hermione and Draco shuffled awkwardly to sit down next to one another; which was the only way they could sit because of the handcuffs. "How are we supposed to eat like this?" Hermione asked indignantly. Draco smiled and simply said "Dolly knows what to do." It had taken a moment for Hermione to realize he was talking about the house elf. Right as Draco finished, the house elf that Hermione now knew to be Dolly came out with heaping plates full of breakfast food hovering before her. "Breakfast is served Master and misses," Dolly smiled as she snapped her fingers and the floating plates gently set themselves down on the table. "Thank you Dolly," Draco said, giving her a warm smile. She blushed and curtsied before heading off into a different room.

Hermione saw that Dolly had cut everything into bit size pieces so that only a fork was needed. This solved the question of how they would be eating the pancakes without needing the use of a knife and their other hand. Hermione was starving and dug into the delicious food.

After breakfast was done, Draco led Hermione into a comfortable room that seemed to be the family room. Draco had been unusually silent after his little stunt and Hermione wasn't sure why. The truth was that Draco felt like he couldn't function properly. It was too surreal eating breakfast in the dining room her grew up in with Hermione Granger. The same table where his father had lectured him about the filthiness of muggles and mudbloods. Even the same one where years earlier a congregation of Death Eaters had sat, staring at Voldemort himself as he bullied his father and took his wand and dignity.

Draco was so scared that the presence of Hermione was starting to feel like a necessity, something that could make everything better-change things. A life with her would be a totally opposite life from the one he had led up until now, but it seemed more satisfying. To choose Hermione would mean to turn away from everything else he had ever known. He hated that it sounded so big in words, but seemed so easy. His life as it was now meant nothing to him when he thought about what it could be with Hermione. Draco had never felt this way before and it was eating him up inside. If only it was as easy as letting himself go to fall madly in love, but their consummation of love could mean death for them both.

He hated himself with struggling over this thought ten times a day when it was blatantly clear that these feelings would never go away. But as always, he clenched his fists and played the part that he was supposed to. Death Eater and pureblood Draco Malfoy.

"Draco, are you alright?" Hermione asked in a concerned voice. She was so close to him because of the handcuffs. The proximity meant that he felt the heat radiating off her body, and felt like he could feel the open and close of her lashes. Old habits die hard, and Draco had always used sex and a confident persona to push away his inner turmoil and feel like he had control of something. Draco flashed a smile at Hermione that dripped menace. "You and I are going to be doing much better than alright very soon." Draco pulled his wand out and tapped it lightly on his cheek like he was thinking. "I think we should get a little more comfortable, don't you?" Hermione's eyes widened as she became a bit scared at the unknown thoughts swirling in Draco's mind.

With a wave of his wand, Hermione's pajama shorts were gone, leaving her in a pair of cream silky underwear. Although she felt a wave of cold air when they disappeared, a flash of heat raced down her body and replaced it quickly. "Draco, what the hell-" "I think it's time you tell me another piece of information," Draco said lowly, using his free hand to trace the elastic around her underwear. Hermione knew that even if she tried to move, the handcuffs wouldn't let her get far at all. This close, Hermione couldn't help but notice Draco's strong chest that rose and fell. "This time I'll let you pick what you tell me. Then I'll repay you how I see fit," Draco licked his lips and looked her up and down. He yanked the hand that had the handcuff up, forcing Hermione's connecting hand up above her head. Moving to sit on top of her and facing her, he ran his finger gently down her neck and shoulder. Hermione shivered at his touch and the closeness of him. His minty smell radiated off him and penetrated her pores. Godric help her, but she wanted him to explore more of her. She knew if she didn't just tell him something when he asked it the first time, he would get the information from her in such a way that would probably reveal more than she had wanted.

"Hermione," Draco whispered in her ear, biting softly around the edges. Hermione's back arched in reflex, pushing herself against his chest. With her free hand she gripped his bicep, digging her nails in. "I know you want me just as much as I want to do something to you," Draco said in a husky voice. Hermione felt his erect penis against underwear and bucked forward to cause some friction. Draco hissed and responded, rocking his hips back and forth while pressing harder. They both let out moans and continued to grind against one another. Draco's free hand brushed against Hermione's breasts, softly cupping and squeezing the soft flesh. Hermione felt a pool of wetness form in her underwear and bit her lip. She was a goner.

"I want to please you so bad. Tell me a secret, Hermione." Draco grabbed his wand, and with another flick of his wand, her shirt was gone. Draco growled and pulled the fabric down, revealing a stiff pink nipple. His mouth encompassed the swollen nipple sucked gently, eliciting moans from Hermione's plump lips. Hermione's free hand reached down and rubbed Draco through his boxers. Draco's head fell back as he moaned loudly. She continued to play with him softly, feeling just how hard and big he was.

Draco's free hand reached behind him, searching for something. Hermione was confused when she saw his wand in his hand, until she felt metal around both wrists. "No more touching until you tell me some information," Draco said teasingly. His hands held the middle of the handcuffs above her head. She was powerless as he used his other hand to draw circles around her clit. She gasped and squirmed as he looked on, biting his lip.

"Okay. I can tell you the locations of some of our hideouts. I can't promise that they are in use anymore, but they were once." Draco nodded in approval. "There's a secret room behind Olivander's that was in use. There's also a hut in the middle of the forbidden forest. The last one I can think of is number 12 Grimmauld place." Hermione said this, knowing that no one would ever be able to find it without her as a secret keeper actually taking them there. Draco commited the information to his memory and smiled triumphantly.

Draco leaned forward to kiss Hermione on the forehead. "You did splendidly. For your reward…" Draco ran his tongue along his upper lip while his eyes got darker. "I want to taste you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I just started school so posts may come not as on time as they usually do. I had a good system of putting them up weekly on the same day, but that probably won't be the case anymore. Bear with me though, I promise posts won't be more than 2 weeks apart. Hope you enjoy this nice lemon. =)**

**Chapter****9**

Hermione's eyes widened as an electrical current ran through her body. Her mouth opened to respond, but no words came out. Draco smiled widely and let go of the handcuffs above her head, knowing full well he had her compliance. He got up and crouched on the floor so that his face was level with her underwear. His hands gingerly spread apart her legs to reveal a damp spot on her underwear. Draco reaches out a finger to push against the spot and run his fingers up and down, eliciting a small gasp from Hermione. His hard cock strained against his boxers, begging to get out. _Not yet_ he thought to himself in strained words. _But soon…_

Draco wanted to explore every part of Hermione with his tongue first before using his manhood. He also wanted her to beg for him to fuck her. Hear the words stutter out of her mouth, fingers clenched and eyes rolling into the back of her head.

His finger trailed away from teasing her through her panties, and hooked through the side. Hermione's eyes were glued to Draco as she watched the rapt expression on his face as moved aside the panties to reveal her glistening slit. Draco's mouth unknowingly parted as he moaned at how sexy and beautiful her pussy was. His head started to lean in and although Hermione couldn't see what was going on, she felt it.

Draco's warm tongue snaked out and licked slowly up her entire slit. Hermione threw her head back and moaned loudly. His hold on her legs became tighter as he gave himself over to his and her needs. Draco's tongue explored Hermione, trying to find out where she was most sensitive, and the movements that earned the most twitching or moaning. When moving his tongue in circles around Hermione's clit, she reached forward and ran her fingers through his head. Draco growled at her movement and was even more turned on by the clink of the cuffs.

Hermione was in utter bliss. She was lost in her moans and the feeling of his tongue against her most private, vulnerable self. Draco Malfoy was pleasuring her beyond belief. His blue eyes suddenly pierced her through the haze. "You taste delicious," He told her, with a voice that sounded like he was enthralled.

Draco used one of his hands to create a V with his fingers to spread her apart. His other hand slid into her wet, tight opening while she groaned at the new feeling. Draco watched her face as she was wrapped up in the pleasure he was giving to her with a simple movement. He was in awe. Leaning forward, he brought his tongue into the mix. Swirling his tongue around her clit, he upped the pace of his in and out motion. Hermione's waist bucked, trying to get the ultimate friction she could. He could tell she was so close. Her breathing was getting faster and more erratic. The moans that were spilling out of her mouth became higher pitched. "Come for me, Hermione," Draco moaned, trying to do all he could to help her reach her release. Hermione was completely primal and beyond thinking. Just doing.

"Fuck, Draco," she squealed, digging her nails into Draco's shoulders. "I'm gunna, I'm gunna-oooohhh!" she moaned, head tilting back and body shaking.

Draco gingerly licked up all the juices that were left and slowly put the panties back in their proper place. Hermione was breathing hard with her eyes still closed. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw Draco watching her with an amused, but lust-filled look.

Hermione moved towards Draco, giving him a soft kiss. He deepened the kiss, running his fingers through her hair. When they parted, Hermione had a satisfied smile on her face that reminded Draco of the times when she would answer a particularly hard question in class correctly. "Draco that was…wow." She couldn't string together the right words to express what had even happened. The smile that plastered across Draco's face reminded Hermione of times when Draco had successfully gotten away with something without getting caught.

The next thing Draco knew, Hermione was on top of him, straddling his muscular form. "Take these damn things off of me!" Hermione playfully implored. Draco obliged, pulling out the key from a drawer within reach. Once they were off, Hermione's hands were all over Draco. She couldn't get enough. In her mind, whatever had happened was only the beginning. She wanted to feel like that again, and again, and again.

Hermione's fingers traveled down to Draco's boxers and ran her hands up and down his length. Draco groaned and gripped Hermione's arms tighter in response. Hermione leaned over so that her mouth was inches from Draco's ear and whispered "Fuck me."

Draco was stunned. Hermione Granger, little miss perfect, was being such a naughty schoolgirl with him. Those words coming out of her mouth made him crazy. He moaned in response and reached around, grabbing her ass cheeks and moving her so that she grinded against him on his lap. Her juices were slowly leaking through his boxers, and the warmth was reminding him just how close he was to her entrance.

"Not yet," Draco said, amazed at his control. Hermione stopped and looked stunned. "Why not?" She looked slightly offended, and Draco wanted to make it clear that he wanted it as much as she did. It was his turn to lean and whisper into her ear "I want you to beg me to fuck you." Hermione pulled away looking scandalized, but in such a way that she was trying to hide an amused grin from completely covering her face. "Beg? I don't think so," She said playfully, going past the elastic on his boxers and for the first time feeling and taking hold of his penis past his boxers. Draco stiffened and lolled his head back as Hermione created an O with her hands and slowly began to run her hand up and down.

The way Draco moaned got Hermione wet and revved up all over again. "I won't beg." Hermione reiterated, a smile playing on her face. "Then. No. Fuck," Draco said through moans and gritted teeth. Godric this was torture, but the best kind of torture. That sexy smile playing on Hermione's lips while he jacked her off was enough to make anyone come. Hermione made a pouty face. She didn't know what had gotten into her. Draco made her feel like a brazen goddess and she was up to any sort of naughty games with him.

"Then I guess I'll just we'll both just have to settle with something else." Draco's eyebrow raised at Hermione's words while she pulled her hand out of his boxers. Blue eyes darkened to black as Hermione slowly got off the couch, not breaking eye contact with Draco, and crouching in front of him just like he had done to her before. She bit her lip while she used both her hands to slip his boxers off. "You saw mine, I want to see yours." Draco wasn't the only one who's allowed to drive someone wild.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco's cock twitched as it felt Hermione's warm breath. Hermione's doe eyes looked up at him wantonly as she savored the moment where she was in total control of him. She never thought Draco would be hers to rule over. His eyes showed so much need that Hermione slightly hesitated in hoping that she could match up to his numerous lovers. The urge to pleasure him overcame the small voices in the back of her head, and with one final, intent look, she opened her mouth to engulf his length.

From Hermione's vantage point, she saw Draco's fingers clutch the couch while the sound of his loud groan enveloped her. Her tongue flicked out to lick up and down his length while she slowly bobbed her head up and down. His cock was huge and pulsing in her mouth, and she loved the feeling of it. Twisting her tongue, using her hands, changing the suction brought all sorts of new noises out of Draco that were driving her wild listening to. She realized that using her hand at the base while taking the rest of his length in her mouth was the combination he liked best. Draco's fingers wrapped through her hair as she upped her speed. "Hermione," he moaned lowly, caressing her head. She opened her eyes to sneak a peek at him while her name was tumbling from his mouth. Hooded eyes met hers. She decided to slow down and tease him, see just how much he could take.

The moment Hermione's eyes met his and she noticeably slowed down, he braced himself. He thought he could handle it. She seemed to notice that he took on a haughty look that made her even more determined to break his reserve. Disengaging herself from his cock, she looked up at him with a sly expression painted on. He was craving her hot, wet mouth the moment she pulled away. Hermione lowered her head again after a few seconds and Draco inwardly sighed-only to have Hermione stop with her lips parted inches from his tip. She smiled at his surprised face. "Fuck," he said as she slowly licked up his length. Hermione giggled at his distraught state as she used her hands to slowly circle around his cock. "Not as good as my mouth, huh?" Hermione asked, licking her lips seductively. Draco gave a disgruntled grunt in return. Hermione stopped and looked up at him, realizing that although he wasn't going to open his mouth and beg, he was going crazy. She took pity on him and plunged again.

The moan that slid down her spine was delicious. Hermione upped her pace when she started noticing hurried pants coming from Draco's mouth between groans. "Oh, fuck, Hermione I'm so cloooooohhhhh" Draco's warm cum spilled into Hermione's mouth. With one gulp she swallowed the tangy substance.

Hermione stood up and looked down at a panting Draco with sweat glistening on his brow. The serene look on his face gave her immense satisfaction as she slowly nestled in next to him. His arm lazily cupped her to him. After a few more moments, his lips kissed her forehead lightly. "Was I…alright?" Hermione asked, a bit of the former doubt creeping back in. Draco opened his glazed eyes and looked straight into hers. "Bloody brilliant," he responded with a smirk on his face. Hermione's face lit up and she settled comfortably back into him again.

Draco felt immensely satisfied. He had a beautiful and intelligent girl next to him who had just given him a bloody amazing blow job. How was he going to stop himself from taking her before he got her to beg him for it? Even later today he could lose it and fuck her mercilessly. His resolve was weakening at a steady pace. He smiled and shrugged it off. This wasn't something to worry about now. Because right now, everything was just as close to perfect as it had ever felt.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione had fallen asleep, and Draco took this opportunity to write to the Dark Lord. He had studied Hermione's sleeping form for long enough, and needed to get some work done. The jolt of stepping away from her and taking on his Death Eater persona was unnerving.

He sat down at his desk in his room and pulled out a slip of parchment; relaying the information that Hermione had told them during their 'sessions.' His fingers neatly danced around telling the circumstances leading to Hermione telling the information. Once he was done, he fetched his owl from his post on the balcony and sent him off.

As Draco was putting away his extra parchment and quill, he caught sight of Hermione's wand. He played with the idea of using prior incantatem to find out the spells that had been recently used by Hermione. _It might help me send something else to the Dark Lord without having to make Hermione tell me something. I think we're passed the point of needing a push to get things going._

Draco smiled softly because of the thought and stowed away her wand once again.

He still wanted Hermione to beg for him to fuck her, but now it was just out of fun instead of a power trip. A slight ego stroking. Again the thought struck him if he should just tell Hermione everything. With her brains, she could probably help them figure something out. Run away somewhere or something to keep them safe.

A small voice in Draco's head reminded him that he didn't even know if Hermione felt that way about him. Yes, she seemed to be more comfortable with him, but maybe that was just because of the sex. Another thought came into his head that filled him with dread. Was it possible that she was acting? Pretending to like him and be compliant so she could escape or turn on him? This thought grew, scaring him not because of the chance that he might fuck up his assignment, but because she might actually not care for him at all. How would he make sure she felt the same for him?

His hand reached for the veritaserum in his desk, but the moment his hand closed around it, he realized it was futile. If Hermione really did have feelings for him, that was not the way to go about it. It would ruin the meaning. Telling her his feelings wasn't the greatest idea either because she could still pretend whatever she did and said in reply.

Draco shoved the drawer shut. He couldn't do shit. He'd just have to watch her and judge for himself.

Hermione groggily woke up. She still felt the hot spot where Draco must have been lying next to her and smiled. Her lips turned up into a vixen smile when she remembered what had transgressed earlier. Something about Draco was driving her wild. She had never felt this sexually liberated. He did something to her that made her feel comfortable in her own skin. Draco had known her when she was at school, but was allowing himself to see her in whole different way. She was able to marry the two parts of herself together and not feel like one was being left out: the smart, sophisticated, sure of herself Hermione with the sexual, vulnerable, fun Hermione.

She felt wrapped up in him unlike she had ever felt with anyone. Draco was so unexpected, so gentle with her. She realized she was also letting him be his two selves: The Draco that is sly, strong-willed, and mischievous, with the Draco that is sensual, caring, and thoughtful.

_He's still your captor_ a small voice inside her head echoed. Hermione bit her lip. It was true, he was technically still holding her hostage. This wasn't an act though, was it? The blood drained from her face as she realized that all this could just be to get information from her. His fake good guy persona could be a ruse to make her trust him and spill everything.

Hermione swore as she realized he would always have the upper hand in situations like this. She had no way of knowing if it was all true or not. _I could try and tell him how I feel and test the waters. Damn, he could still be acting though._ She had always been a good judge of character, and would have to trust her gut when it came to figuring out this mine field.

The door softly creaked as a shirtless Draco stepped through the doors. _It doesn't seem like we're going to be fully dressed ever again_ Hermione thought to herself with a grin. Draco looked at her suspiciously with a smile blossoming on his face. "What is it you little minx?" Hermione opened her mouth in fake shock and tried to hold back a laugh. "Well for your information Mr. Malfoy, I was just thinking how nice you look with your shirt off. And hoping that you never put one on again."

Draco walked over to Hermione with a brilliant smirk plastered on his face. _Could anyone actually be this perfect?_ Draco thought, still trying to gauge if she was acting or not, but quickly being too caught up in her to distinguish the difference.

Their lips met eagerly, and Draco moved to bend over Hermione on the bed. His hands ran over Hermione's naked form through the soft sheets, outlining her womanly figure. Hermione shivered at the feeling and longed for his hands to make contact with her flesh.

As if reading her mind, Draco slowly started to pull down the covers revealing first her breasts, and then her stomach, and then removed the sheets from her all together. He stood back and stared at her naked form in awe. Her lips were red from their kissing, and her body looked like it was waiting for his. He felt his cock pulse and his entire body go stiff with want. Salazar, it took all his strength not to ravage her then and there.

Hermione's eyes held a glow like she was inviting him, knowing what he was thinking and letting him know that she wanted it too. Draco leaned down, running his hands all over Hermione's supple skin, exploring every inch of her. His lips rested against her ear and he softly whispered "Hermione, would you join me for dinner tonight?" Hermione looked at him a bit confused, since she was sure they were about to have sex. "What?" She tilted her head and looked into his stormy eyes. "I'd like to have something resembling a proper date. You can tell me what your favorite food is and I'll have it made, and we can dress up and-" Draco stopped talking when he saw Hermione's facial expression change to slight hesitation. _This must be what he's used to in a date. I don't know how to wear fancy dresses or have all the etiquette that people raised in money must have. _

Draco discerned her worry from her face and tried to assure her. "It doesn't have to be formal at all, I just thought it would be-" "I'd love to." Hermione smiled and raised her finger to silence him. Hermione remembered how nice Draco had looked in his dress robes in 4th year, and wasn't going to pass up another chance to see him in something formal. "I'm going to wear the most ridiculous dress though, and you can't stop me." Draco kissed her lightly on the lips, thinking of how nice Hermione looked in everything. "Deal."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello guys =) I feel very proud of this chapter and hope that you enjoy it as well. Thank you so much for the continued support. So without further ado...**

**Chapter 12**

Hermione fidgeted with the dress Draco had waved into being after she described it to him. It made her a little annoyed that he already knew how the dress basically looked already. It _was_ beautiful though. It was a deep burgundy color with black accents around her neckline and waist. The flowy material made her feel elegant and ready for the night. She took a deep breath and looked at herself one last time in the mirror. She felt like tonight had an infinite amount of possibilities, and she liked all of them. Hermione smiled at the image she saw and nodded. "Time to go."

Draco methodically buttoned his shirt while his mind was elsewhere. He had been thinking of Hermione wearing the dress he handed her earlier. As he had predicted, she chose a red color that matched the Gryffindor red she had said she favored. He smiled as he realized the tie he was putting on was a Slytherin green. _I guess we never really outgrow our Hogwarts houses. _

Blue and grey eyes stared back at him from the mirror. The Draco Malfoy in front of him was a man who had followed what was destined for him to do before birth. With a Death Eater last name, he had barely had a choice. His values, prejudices, and demeanor were not his own. He had given up trying to fight it after Snape had killed Dumbledore. In that moment, he had realized that even if he did not follow through with something assigned to him, someone else would do it anyways. What was the point of fighting the inevitable? It had only gotten his father locked in Azkaban and a mother who was teetering on the edge of insanity.

But then Hermione had stepped into his world. Someone who had always done the right thing, and still hadn't given up although her chances looked grim. A woman who was so utterly different than him in every way was showing him what true bravery and affection meant. Draco realized that it was sad that whatever Hermione and him had right now, it had made him feel more accepted and unconditionally liked than anything in his life thus far. His parents love had come with strings attached, his friends had been his out of fear, and his romantic entanglements existed purely out of primal necessity.

Draco's heart skipped a beat as he realized it was time. This was the night that could potentially break him. If Hermione rejected him, he would accept it, but would have to resign himself to the dark side in order to make sure he was never vulnerable again.

Hermione opened her door slowly out of nervousness. She listened intently but didn't hear any stirring. Cautiously, she stepped out of her room and froze. Draco was standing at the head of the staircase, his black button down shirt and emerald tie looked dazzling against his fair skin. His blue eyes contrasted beautifully with the green accents he wore. Draco stood with his hands folded behind his back, but brought his left arm forward for Hermione to take it as she approached. She hesitated before placing her hand into his.

"You look so handsome," Hermione said breathlessly, giving him an affectionate squeeze with her hand. Draco smiled broadly and confidently. She almost wanted to nudge him for his deeply embedded arrogance, but she let it slide with a small smirk. Draco pulled her closer to him and Hermione's breath hitched. He slowly guided her into a small turn that made her feel enchanting. When she had completed the turn, Draco took his other hand and placed it on her waist. "You look absolutely beautiful. Breathtaking." Hermione slightly blushed as she deeply grinned.

"Shall we?" Draco asked as he gestured towards the other end of the staircase. Hermione smiled and nodded, taking care to lean on Draco so as not to slip down the stairs.

During dinner Hermione had no idea how Draco had figured out Hermione's favorite food, but it was all there. Down to the dessert. The dinner was delightful and playful. They both talked about Hogwarts memories and even childhood memories. Their favorite and least favorite things. Hermione found herself uncontrollably laughing when Draco told her a story about how he had gotten angry at his 4th birthday party and unintentionally popped all the balloons with his unknown magic. Draco laughed hardest however when Hermione explained to him her parents befuddlement when they had found a large book from the top of the shelf in Hermione's room when she was 6. "My parents bickered, sure that the other had given it to me but forgotten. It had just floated down to me after numerous attempts to reach it without success." Hermione listened to the sounds of Draco laughing, and it filled her with such affection for him. She had seen Draco smile and laugh more than she had ever seen him at Hogwarts all those years. Because the smile was so rare, it looked especially enchanting on him. Hermione couldn't help but lean over and kiss him on the cheek.

Draco seemed a bit bewildered at first, then smiled, leaning in to kiss her on the lips. Their mouths and limbs entangled, clutching each other any way they could. Hermione felt like she couldn't touch enough of him. His jaw bones, his shoulders, his thighs, his hands. She-she loved him. Yes, she loved him. And wanted him.

This thought coincided perfectly with Draco sliding his hands underneath her to pick her up. Their lips barely stopped touching the whole way to Draco's room. A zing of pleasure rolled down Hermione's spine as Draco lightly placed her on the bed and crawled on top of her. Draco's hands massaged her body through the silky fabric she wore. Hermione's hands fumbled at his tie, a low growl emanating from Draco's throat at her movements. Once the tie was undone, she used the bit that was still wrapped around his neck to pull him closer to her. He could never be close enough for her liking.

Draco's hands snaked up Hermione's inner thigh, pushing the fabric of the dress up. His fingers expertly gliding up and down her slit through her underwear, making Hermione writhe underneath him. Draco couldn't stand being patient, and needed to take her in every way. A finger plunged into Hermione's warmth as she gasped before moaning deeply. She was so wet. He slipped another finger in and was rewarded with a beautiful groan from her lips.

Hermione reached for his erection through his pants and was met with a moan. She clumsily undid his trousers and maneuvered her fingers through the hole in his boxers. He inhaled sharply when her palm met his manhood. Now they were both touching one another and having their eyes slowly glaze over.

Draco's fingers slipped out of Hermione and moved to her back where she obediently arched to give him access to unzip her. He grabbed a hold of the sides and peeled them apart, revealing Hermione's supple breasts. Draco leaned down to engulf one of her nipples in his mouth while lightly pinching and playing with the other one. She ran her finger and nails through his hair, massaging lightly and urging him on. Draco pulled away to fling his shirt off. When he looked back at Hermione, he was stunned by how beautiful she looked and the enormity of what was going to happen.

"Hermione, are you sure you want this?" Draco asked, his confidence plummeting. She was going to come to her sense and not share herself with a monster like him. A Death Eater.

Hermione froze, unsure if his hesitancy was him being a gentleman, or wanting to back out. She looked into Draco's anticipatory eyes and saw exactly what she wanted to see there: Hope and nervousness. Hermione's hands went up to cup Draco's face, fingers tracing his pouty lips. "Yes Draco, more than anything."

With those words, they understood each other. They trusted each other. Draco peeled off the rest of Hermione's dress while Hermione helped him out of his boxers. Once they were fully unclothed, their mouths were busy kissing each other on every inch of their body. Draco had never had someone kiss him so tenderly on his abdomen and chest. Hermione bit her lip and smiled while Draco placed a trail of kisses down her back and continued all the way down to her toes.

Hermione moaned as Draco's mouth found his way trailing back up, tongue diving into her warmth. She spread her legs to give him more access, and tangled her fingers in his hair. His tongue expertly moved around Hermione's slit, teasing her until he concentrated on her sensitive nub. Her toes pointed as he lapped away at her, bringing her further and further away from anything that wasn't about her and Draco. She moaned as he slipped his fingers into her once again. Hermione squirmed at the dual sensation that was almost becoming too much. Draco brought her as close as he dared, wanting to whip her into a frenzy. Once he pulled away, Hermione was all over him, rubbing herself against him, trying to find as much friction and release as she could. Draco reveled in her antics.

Draco felt Hermione kiss down his jawbone, his chest, down to his hardened self. She took him in her hands and slowly started to pump up and down. He groaned and watched her avidly. It turned him on so much to watch her exploring him. She soon replaced her hands with her mouth, releasing a loud groan from him. She seemed to know his every sensitive spot and drove him to madness. Her tongue swirled around his tip while she bobbed her head up and down, varying speeds. Hermione's hands played with drawing circles around his inner thigh and abdomen while she sucked and licked him. His hips bucked up to her, and his panting increased. Hermione wanted to see what would happen if she did the same thing to him. She felt his hardened self tighten, and pulled away, a devious smile on her face.

He moved faster than Hermione's eyes could follow, pinning her to the bed with one of his hands and cupping her face with the other. His lips smashed down on hers in need. She felt him positioning himself near her entrance and her legs spread apart to him. Hermione looked up at Draco, nodding to reassure him. That was all Draco needed, and he slid himself into her seamlessly.

They both moaned deeply as they adjusted to the feeling. Hermione gripped his biceps as she felt him pleasurably stretching her walls. Draco bit his lips, reveling in how tight Hermione felt around him. He couldn't help himself, and pulled out of her to plunge right back into her again. Hermione's nails dug into him and gasped at the movement. She had never felt so full in her life. But she still wanted more.

She moved her hips against Draco's, driving him crazy. Hermione felt so soft and strong beneath him, matching his movements. As Draco moved in and out of her, she was thrown into a world that was purely physical. The only thing that mattered was the feelings Draco was giving her. His manhood continued to move in and out of her at a steady pace, driving Hermione wild. She felt a small sheen of sweat form on her brow as she felt like her body was on fire. The pleasure was indescribable. She had never felt like this with anyone.

Draco saw how deep Hermione was in the throes of passion, and it urged him to pump into her faster. It turned him on so much that he was the one making her lose herself completely. Or find herself, depending on which way you looked at it.

Hermione nudged Draco, and pushed him lightly to the side. He was perplexed momentarily before realizing what she was trying to get at. Draco laid down, and helped Hermione straddle him, holding his cock still for her to position herself. She slid onto his cock and moaned at the deepness of the position. Hermione had to take a moment to get used to him. He was so big.

Draco's hands gripped Hermione's waist and pulled her up, then brought her down on him hard. Hermione squealed at the movement and the pleasure that nearly blinded her. She positioned her hands flat against his chest and started to move rhythmically against him. He groaned at the vision that met his eyes and glazed look in Hermione's that continued to grow. Draco had never seen a woman so fully give herself to him like that. She was a goddess. And he would do anything for her.

Her moans soon filled the room as she brought them both closer and closer to the edge. "Draco," Hermione moaned, "I'm so close." They were the first words that had been uttered during the whole act. Draco swooned under her syrupy slurs and the words she said. He grabbed her hips and brought her down on him harder, causing her to squeal. Her breasts bounced before him, and he couldn't help but reach one hand out to play with the soft flesh. Hermione moaned and moved faster on him, causing Draco's cock to twitch. She had him so close. "Hermione, I'm gunna-" Hermione's shriek pierced through Draco's words as he felt her grip on him tighten. He was suddenly lost as the noise and pleasure cocooned around him. He released a loud groan and plunged into Hermione relentlessly through their orgasm.

She fell onto his chest, exhausted and sated. Draco's arms wrapped around Hermione as they both tried to catch their breath.

Hermione was the first to open her eyes and look up at Draco. His face looked so serene. She had the urge to tell him that she loved him, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Draco's eyes opened and they were the lightest blue she had ever seen them. His hands ran up and down her spine and side, making her shiver. Draco loved how crazy Hermione's hair looked, and the glow her face emanated. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but wasn't able to.

"That was wonderful," Hermione said in a slightly dazed voice. Draco smiled and replied "You are wonderful." Hermione bit her lip in modesty, and leaned upwards to find his lips and lay a small, sweet kiss on them.

Tomorrow Draco would tell her everything. But tonight was magical beyond words, and he just wanted to enjoy her company a little longer in every way that didn't involve speaking.


End file.
